New Target
by gemstone01
Summary: The time when Sebastian realized that he should go after Kurt instead of Blaine.


Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

This fic came out because I wanted to write a one-shot since my fics all get out of hand and turn into multi-chapters. And just so you know this was written at 11 pm so it's not really good.

**START**

Sebastian's POV

Opening my dorm room I was surprised to see Kurt sitting primly on my bed dressed in the Dalton uniform legs crossed, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else and thinking about it too. Dalton has a strict curfew during school nights and Kurt may have used the uniform as a ticket to get in.

"Well well Kurt if you are that desperate for a quick fuck you could have just contacted me so we could do it somewhere else." I said as I closed the door gently behind me.

"Like I would want to sleep with someone like you, because trust me you're not as attractive as you think you are." Kurt said indignantly, cheeks flushed and eyes flashing.

'_Damn he looks hot when angry' _"So why are you here then if not to seduce me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "No, let me guess it's about that gorgeous boyfriend of yours."

Kurt stood up. "Yes, it's about Blaine, why can't you just see that he doesn't like you? That when you're around he gets uncomfortable with your stalkerish behavior that I might add makes you seem desperate. Not to mention the fact that the way you look at him rivals that of a perverted old man."

I just laughed at the things that he said as he huffed at me. "Kurt back with the insults again, didn't we have this kind of conversation before? You don't like me and I don't like you and like I said before Blaine's too good for you."

He glared at me. "And you think someone who probably has every STD known to man is the one good enough for him?"

"Trust me I take good care of myself." He made an unbelieving sound at that. "So is that it? You think you can make me stay away from Blaine with your snarky comments and insults." I said walking closer to him. "Well I guess with how effeminate you are your mouth is your only weapon."

I felt something on the left side of my face and it didn't actually register in my mind that Kurt had punched me until I looked at him. There was a shocked look on his face and his right hand was balled into a fist. Not giving him a chance to react I pushed him on the bed and pinned his hands on both sides of his head. He started to struggle beneath me but I stopped it by pressing my body down on his. "I gotta admit you do know how to punch." I said as I let my fingers caress the hand which he used to punch me feeling a thrill when he shivered. Having him beneath me felt really nice, feeling his chest heaving, seeing his face flushed it just seems so right.

"Get off me." He said as he struggled from beneath me.

"Or you'll what?" I asked as I stared at his lips which looked so red and full and soft that it looked like they were inviting me to try them.

"I'll scream." He answered.

"And who do you think will get in trouble, the guy who snuck in here when it's not even his school anymore and punched one of the students or the guy who is a student here?" I inquired and he stopped moving because he knows that I have a point.

"Get off." He said again eyes now narrowed.

"But I feel really comfortable." I said as I forced his legs apart and settled in between them.

"Stop it." He gasped out as I trailed kisses along his jaw.

"Or you're going to punch me again, because I think one punch is all that you've got in you. Plus I think you're the one who should be protected not the one who should be throwing the punches."

"I'm no-"I cut off his response by finally giving in and claiming his lips. His lips felt so soft beneath mine and I let my tongue caress them groaning softly when he turned his head to the side.

"I have a boyfriend." He said softly.

"Just go with it babe." I said kissing his now exposed neck. "Just this once just let yourself go." I continued not minding that I seem desperate for this to continue. He looked at me with those gorgeous glasz colored eyes of his. "Okay."

I almost jumped for joy at what he said not that I'm going to admit that to anyone. I released his hands and smiled when he wrapped them around my neck.

I kissed him again this time letting my tongue slide inside his mouth and taste everything that he had to offer. He tastes so sweet and it just seems so like him to taste so sweet. I took of his blazer and tugged of his tie doing the same for myself but my tie just won't give in making me pull back from Kurt to untie it and cursing it because it was making me lose valuable kissing time.

Kurt giggled the sound pleasing my ears because it seemed so natural and not forced, like he was really comfortable around me and I decided then and there that it was one of my favorite sounds aside from the moans and gasps that he would be doing later on. He reached out and helped me take my tie off.

I made short work of our remaining clothes and soon we were both unclothed. I let my eyes drift down from his face down to his chest and to his toned stomach.

"Stop it." He said and I blinked down at him, did he really want to stop now that we were both naked and hard.

"What?"

"Stop staring and do something." He replied and thrust his hips against mine and we both moaned at the contact.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, whispering the words in his ear making him shiver.

"I want you to touch me." He answered trying to thrust upwards again but I stilled his movements by pinning his hips to the bed.

"Touch you where?" I asked teasing him.

His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "Down there." He said softly.

"Down where?"

"Seb please." He whimpered not looking at me anymore.

I chuckled and decided to let it go, it was sort of cute anyway how embarrassed he looked. I took him in my hand and he gripped my shoulders at my touch, as I started to stroke him he started to buck his hips. As he moaned my name it made me realize how desperately I wanted him, to be inside him. I stopped my movements and he cried out at the lack of friction.

"Kurt." I said gently and he looked at me with lust darkened eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" he asked still dazed.  
>"Do you trust me?" I asked again and this time I let my finger press against his entrance to let him know what I wanted. He pulled back at the contact and was looking at me unsurely.<p>

"Sebastian I don't think-"

His next words were drowned about when my roommate let out a loud snore.

3rd Person POV

Opening his eyes and sitting up though still a bit disoriented Sebastian took in his surroundings and fell back down on the bed with a groan. He was hard and horny and his roommate is to blame, he was stopping himself from suffocating his roommate with a pillow right about now, he was so freaking close.

Letting his hands slide inside his boxers he started to stroke himself thinking about the dream that he just had, remembering Kurt's soft lips, his flushed face, the way those red lips parted to let out soft breathy moans. He started to stroke himself faster thinking about how tight and hot Kurt would be when he fucked him, the way he would scream Sebastian's name when he hit the right spot inside his body. With a low moan of Kurt's name Sebastian came.

Sebastian's POV

That was so hot and I don't mind making it come true, my alarm clock started to beep and I turned it off. Smiling to myself it was a brand new day and I guess it's time to have a new target. Kurt Hummel get ready because I'm coming to get you.

**STOP**

I don't know what came over me but please read and review.


End file.
